1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor light emitting device including an insulating layer and a reflection part disposed on a light emission structure to thus have excellent light extraction efficiency, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode, a type of semiconductor light emitting device, is a semiconductor device capable of generating light of various colors according to the electron and hole recombination in p and n type semiconductor junction parts when current is applied thereto. Compared with a light emitting device based on a filament, the semiconductor light emitting device has various advantages such as a long life span, low power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, so demand for the semiconductor light emitting device continues to grow. In particular, recently, a group III-nitride semiconductor capable of emitting light of a short-wavelength blue light has come to prominence.
In the semiconductor light emitting device, power is applied to an n type semiconductor layer and a p type semiconductor layer to cause electrons and holes to be combined in the junction area thereof to emit light. Thus, in order to apply power to the n type and p type semiconductor layers, n type and p type electrodes are formed on the n type and p type semiconductor layers. However, such metal n type and p type electrodes absorb light, rather than emitting light to the outside, thereby degrading the light extraction efficiency of the light emitting device. In particular, this problem becomes severe when the contact surface of the electrodes and the semiconductor layers are extended to improve current spreading characteristics. Thus, a method allowing for the designing of a semiconductor light emitting device having both excellent current spreading characteristics and excellent light extraction efficiency is required.